Question: How many square units are in the area of the parallelogram with vertices at (0, 0), (6, 0), (2, 8) and (8, 8)?
Solution: The measure of the base of the parallelogram is 6 units and the height of the parallelogram is 8 units.  Therefore, the area of the parallel is $(6)(8)=\boxed{48}$ square units. [asy]
size(4cm);
defaultpen(linewidth(0.6));
draw((-1,0)--(10,0),EndArrow(6));
draw((0,-1)--(0,10),EndArrow(6));
draw((0,0)--(6,0)--(8,8)--(2,8)--cycle);
dot((0,0));dot((6,0));dot((8,8));dot((2,8));[/asy]